Bioprosthetic valves have been developed that attempt to mimic the function and performance of a native valve. Flexible leaflets are fabricated from biological tissue such as bovine pericardium. In some valve designs the biological tissue is sewn onto a relatively rigid frame that supports the leaflets and provides dimensional stability when implanted. Although bioprosthetic valves can provide excellent hemodynamic and biomechanical performance in the short term, they are prone to calcification and cusp tears, among other failure modes, requiring reoperation and replacement.
Attempts have been made to use synthetic materials, such as polyurethane, among others, as a substitute for the biological tissue, to provide a more durable flexible leaflet prosthetic valve, herein referred to as a synthetic leaflet valve (SLV). However, synthetic leaflet valves have not become a valid valve replacement option since they suffer premature failure, due to, among other things, suboptimal design and lack of a durable synthetic material.
The leaflet moves under the influence of fluid pressure. In operation, the leaflets open when the upstream fluid pressure exceeds the downstream fluid pressure and close when the downstream fluid pressure exceeds the upstream fluid pressure. The free edges of the leaflets coapt under the influence of downstream fluid pressure closing the valve to prevent downstream blood from flowing retrograde through the valve.
A preferred shape of synthetic heart valve leaflets has been described many times, but each is different from the others. The various three-dimensional shapes range from spherical or cylindrical to truncated conical intersections with spheres and an “alpharabola”.